sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
The Ookami
The Ookami tribe is a tribe of wolves that used to worship the sun Goddess Amaterasu History Legends say that the tribe was born as followers and worshippers of the Japanese Sun Godess, possibly to reign peace on the lands. The tribe has been around for several generations, starting from when the sun goddess Amaterasu came to Mobius to free the Islands of Vita Nova from the darkness to fufill the peace,She then created her own race in her image while baring resembalance to mobians, the race was to be called the Ookami from then on. Amaterasu also created a blade dubbed the Sword of Shiranui as a beacon of hope and gave it to the first king of the race. Centuarys pass and the race grows and prosper on the main Island of Vita Nova having several queens and kings until March 25th 1993 where the day of Cyrex happend. King Zerell Hikarikazes good friend and reknowned Mobiantologist Doctor Edgar Cyrex waged war on them having discovered the ability to create genetic clones and vows to wipe mobians from the planet starting with the Ookami. Much blood was shed and many lives were lost including Zerell's wife who tried to protect her children Princess Lydia Hikarikaze and her infant brother Airon Hikarikaze. Discovering this the king abandoned the Sword of Shiranui and dissapeared. As it appeared all hope was lost by the fleeing of their king, A hedgehog warrior of Orange fur and an X shaped scar on his cheek appeared to protect the remaining few of the village. The hero helped a small number of the tribe escape extinction, within that number was the child Lydia, and her cousin Clair. Many of the survivors cast away their former heritage and started anew losing faith in their goddess Amaterasu while others prayed for a new hope and peace.. 16 years later the grown leader of the International Bastard Squad Airon "Jonic" Hikarikaze returned to the ruins of the village feeling himself being dragged there by instinct. It is then he found his tribe's sacred weapon and the truth about his past. knowing all this Jonic's markings awoke giving him his powers and new ambition. Known Ookami The First Ookami king King Zerell Hikarikaze Queen Yelina Hikarikaze Airon "Jonic" Hikarikaze Lydia Hikarikaze Clair Nightcutter Payne Clair's Parents Oblivion Yamikaze Aequnum Sky Hikarikaze (semi hybrid) Rune Hikarikaze (hybrid) Tyke Payne (hybrid) Ethan Hikarikaze (hybrid) Mother of a hero.png|Jonic's mother by JonicOokami7 Lydia - normal costume.png|Lydia Hikarikaze by JonicOokami7 Jonic and Clair.png|Jonic and Clair by JonicOokami7 The Good the Bad and The Aequnum.png|Jonic Oblivion and Aequnum are counterparts of Light Dark and Balance by JonicOokami7 Sorrowful Spirit Queen.png|The ghost of Queen Yelina pleading to Doctor Cyrex to cease his actions - by JonicOokami7 Relics The tribe itself holds a great mass of anchient artifacts, but the most known relic is the Sword of Shiranui a blade made for defeating evil and is only wielded by blood of the Hikarikaze line. The sword is stated in legends to have been crafted by Amaterasu and entrusted to the first king centuary's ago, it is now currently in the possesion of the Tribes lost prince Airon Hikarikaze Within the Village reisdes the Temple of the Goddess which the Ookami go to prayer to the sleeping goddess statue and the pedistal that holds the sword of shiranui for peace and harmony. The Sword of Shiranui The Sword Of Shiranui is the Ookami's most sacred weapon being weilded by the Ookami Kings that rule each generation. it is currently being used by Airon "Jonic" Hikarikaze The sword is strictly melee and will bring alot of damage to foes, Being a holy element this proves even more effective especially when it comes to demon type enemys. The Swords downfall's are that it cuts the weilders speed and defence making its user slower and vunerable. The Solar Beads The Solar Beads are a type of Rosary that are bound around a gauntlet, the weapon can be used for ranged attacks while being able to grapple up to higher areas. the beads can also bind enemies for a while and can retrieve far away items. The beads have very little defence and very little attack but are not in the least heavy resulting in fast damage per second. The Ookami's Mirror The Ookami's Mirror is the last of the Ookami Treasures It's biggest and only draw is its great defence and the ability to reflect shots. However despite its near indestructive defence the sheild is so heavy it makes the user unable to attack resulting in needing to be switched out for attacks. Traits and Powers The Ookami tribe was known for having their own unique patterns on their bodys that are linked to their power and energy, a sign for a weakend member is if their body markings are not present during the time. Normally this occurs if they have overused the spirit energy and enterd "Temporary Lockdown" a phase that strips them of the power for aproximatly 30 minutes. An Ookami has the power to use their auras and spirits as a form of energy to attack, depending on the family of Ookami the attacks given can be released in the form of elemental attacks an example would be that an Ookami with red markings would have the power of aura fire. The most unique trait that only exsists for the Hikarikaze and their brother family, the Nightcutters, is the attack known as the Ookami Sphere. This skill is used by one charging there spirit energy into an orb and launching it at the enemy, it is basicly a double edged sword attack, as it does more drain on the Spirit Energy and induces Temporary Lockdown quicker. The Ookami are immune to Chaos Energy, which prevents them from taking damage from attacks like Chaos Blast and Spear. But on the downside, they are unable to use the Chaos Emeralds to any useful advantage for themselves. being the "children" of Amaterasu Ookami have the ability to clense those with corrupted hearts and spirits using their markings as a light to guide the way, this has been shown when Airon Hikarikaze could purify the corrupted sides of Peach Lightwater with his spirit. Spiritual Unification Spiritual Unification is a sequance that Ookami may take up when face with a spirit of someone really close to them . Uniting Spirits will make the Ookami stronger as the Ookami's and the departed's spirits become one sharing strengths. Those who have underwent Spiritual Unification cannot unify with another Spirit once it has been completed. A symbol for Ookami that have unified with a spirit is a spiritual flame on the Ookami's chest which is the departed spirits sentience, the biggest example of this trait is Airon Hikarikaze who Unified with Breaker Earthsoul the hedgehog. Spirit Knight An Ookami depending on their upbringing can grow into a variaty of jobs including healer and mage however the ones intouch with their spirits the most can become a fabled Ookamian race known as the "Spirit Knight" these warriors are able to use their spirits and family element to high proportians while being skilled in swordplay at that. Various Ookamian Kings themselves grew up to become Spirit knights including King Zerell Hikarikaze and his son Airon. Legends and Myths As a holy mythic race the Ookami were chroniclers of their tribes past and histories a few have only been discovered The Chaos War - Long long ago the Ookami waged war against an army of Ancient Echidnas who weilded the power of Chaos for conquest of the lands of Vita Nova - - The power of the enemy was too strong it seemd like it was inevitable for the Ookami - -However the ancient king one day raised the Sword of Shiranui high and pledged to the Goddess Amaterasu to give them the strength to defeat the threat - -The goddess decended from the heavens and enchanted her people with the power to defeat their new foe- -With this power the Ookami defeated their enemy greatly and banished the art of Chaos to the depths of Yami - -This then began a new prosperity as the people passed down this new immunity to their children and so on so forth ... - Diagnosis - This tale explains how the Ookami got their immunity to Chaos energy. It also explains why there is no Chaos energy or Echidna in Vita Nova. Ookamian Language -In beta phases- Though this is rarely used to day the Ookami had their own language in ancient times. In todays world only a few words today Jonic - While this is the nickname of Airon Hikarikaze the name Jonic serves as a title. A Jonic is someone who governs as the Ookami's holder of the Sword of Shiranui, standing as the tribes hero against the dark. It was theoried that the original king and weilder of the sword was the first one to be dubbed as a Jonic, which theorises the holders after that were also dubbed as Jonic's. The word means very little in modern times then a nickname to the current holder Airon Hikarikaze. Category:Groups/Organizations